


[Podfic] You Are The Space In My Bed

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voyeurism, five senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not-- it’s not because they’re perverted or something. It’s not. It’s a comfort thing to sit still and extend his senses, focusing on the alpha and his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Are The Space In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are the space in my bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595279) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012122008.zip) | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/222013032926.zip)  


Length: 06:04

File Size: **[MP3]** 6 MB | **[M4B]** 3.6 MB

 

**Or you can listen right here:**

_**The tiny snippet of song is **No Light No Light** by Florence + The Machine which was the inspiration for the title of the work by the author.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hoars for giving permission to record. (-:
> 
> Thank you to [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for making the podbook.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> ~~<3


End file.
